Sayonara Onii-chan
by Sora no Yuki-Shi
Summary: Seorang kakak dan seorang adik yang dari kejadian lima tahun yang lalu bersama walaupun mereka tidak sedarah. Kehidupan mereka sangatlah bahagia, tetapi seseorang membuat kebahagiaan sang adik terancam…/one shoot. RnR please?


Summary : Seorang kakak dan seorang adik yang dari kejadian lima tahun yang lalu bersama walaupun mereka tidak sedarah. Kehidupan mereka sangatlah bahagia, tetapi seseorang membuat kebahagiaan sang adik terancam…/one shoot. RnR please?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Sayonara Onii-chan © Sora no Yuki-Shi

Genre : Angst, Family, Tragedy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : Ini cerita pertama Shi di sini, jadi kalau masih jelek maklumi aja ya^^ Typo masih berserakan, Lebay, Aneh, AU, OOC, Alur kecepetan, etc.

Pairing : ItaHana, SasoHana

Don't Like? Don't Read! If you smart, You must understand, Ok?

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang sederhana, tinggalah seorang gadis yang cantik dan pria yang tampan. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua, dan mereka sama-sama kehilangan orang yang sama-sama mereka sayangi.

Pria itu bernama Itachi Uchiha, pria berumur 22 tahun, dia seorang Direktur muda yang memimpin Uchiha Corp. Lima tahun yang lalu, dia kehilangan adik kandungnya Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke meninggal karena kecelakaan saat study tour sekolahnya. Dan dua tahun setelah itu Itachi juga sudah ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan pesawat.

Lalu gadis cantik yang sedang duduk manis di depan jendela yang terkena embun karena hujan dan sedang menikmati _hot choho_ itu bernama Hanabi Hyuuga, gadis yang berumur 17 tahun. Adik dari saudara kembarnya yaitu Neji Hyuuga dan Hinata Hyuuga.

Sama halnya dengan Itachi, dia ditinggal oleh kedua kakaknya itu karena kecelakaan saat study tour lima tahun yang lalu. Dan satu tahun setelah kematian kedua kakaknya itu, dia juga ditinggal oleh ayahnya, orang yang satu-satunya dia punya saat itu.

Sebelum ayahnya pergi, ayahnya berpesan kepada keluarga Uchiha yang kebetulan atau takdir adalah sahabat dari sang ayah. Ayahnya berpesan untuk menjaga putrinya itu.

Dan Itachi adalah keluarga Uchiha yang terakhir, dan dia masih memegang amanat dari ayah adik angkatnya itu.

Dan sekarang…

"Hanabi-chann~ Jangan duduk di situ, nanti kamu kedinginan ne~" panggil Itachi lembut.

"Iie, aku masih mau disini onii-chan~" Hanabi masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Nanti kamu masuk angin Hanabi-koi~" Itachi masih tidak berhenti merayu Hanabi agar dia pindah dari tempat yang ia duduki sekarang.

"Iie Onii-chaannn~ Di sini sejuk," Tanpa Hanabi sadari, Itachi sedang berjalan ke tempatnya sekarang. Dan…

Hup

Itachi memeluk Hanabi dari belakang,"E-Ee, O-onii-chan kenapa memelukku?" Dengan raut wajah kaget karena tiba-tiba Itachi memeluknya dan terdapat sedikit goresan merah di pipi chubby Hanabi, Hanabi terpaksa mengarahkan pandangannya ke kakak angkatnya itu.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau duduk di sini, apalagi dengan pakaian terbuka seperti ini," Ya, Itachi benar. Mungkin Hanabi sudah Gila jika dia hanya memakai hotpants dan baju tanpa lengan pada cuaca seperti ini.

"Lalu Onii-chan mau apa?" tanya Hanabi yang masih mengatur nafasnya karena kaget tadi.

"Kita makan malam dulu, setelah itu Hanabi tidur ya," Hanabi dan Itachi bangkit dari tempatnya untuk pergi ke ruang makan. Sesampainya di ruang makan, mereka menikmati makanan dalam hening.

Setelah itu, seperti yang Itachi bilang tadi. Hanabi pergi meninggalkan meja makan, dan pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Kamarnya tepat berada di samping kamar Itachi.

.

.

.

**Hanabi POV**

Aku berlari di taman yang luas dengan bunga-bunga yang indah, tapi, kemana semua orang di taman ini? Aku tidak melihat satu pun orang di taman ini. Aku bingung, aku ingin sekali menangis, tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang. Aku semakin menajamkan penglihatanku, dan yeah ternyata dia kakak angkatku.

Tapi mengapa dia tidak melihatku? Aku tidak mengerti ini. Padahal aku berada tidak jauh dari dia. Tapi, tunggu, ada seseorang di sampingnya. Dia memiliki rambut dengan warna pink yang indah dan juga mata emeraldnya yang indah. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia melihat ke arahku? Dan ekspresi apa itu? Terlihat sekali kalau dia tersenyum padaku, bukan, tapi menyeringai!

Apa maksud dari seringainya itu? Aku semakin takut, entah tiba-tiba aku memiliki perasaan yang buruk dan bersangkutan dengan dia. Aku takut, tiba-tiba aku menangis, aku meneriaki kakakku.

"Onii-chaannn~" suaraku terdengar lirih, tubuhku terasa lemas.

Aku tidak mengerti akan semua ini, tiba-tiba saja taman ini bukanlah taman yang terdapat banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang indah. Tapi tempat ini terdapat banyak sekali pohon-pohon yang mengerikan.

Aku berlari, terus berlari. Di sini jalannya gelap, tidak ada satu pun penerangan. Tapi aku melihat seseorang, saat aku menyipitkan mataku, aku melihat ada seseorang. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Yang aku tau, dia memiliki rambut berwarna Merah.

Aku berlari ketempat dia berada, aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi aku ingin sekali memeluk dia. Saat aku memeluk dia, aku seperti melihat seperti banyangan, tapi itu seperti nyata!

Aku melihat, semenjak kehadiran gadis itu, aku di lupakan oleh Onii-chanku. Aku tidak lagi dimanja oleh Onii-chanku, aku tau aku memang bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi.. I need it!

Di situ juga, aku melihat diriku yang terus disiksa oleh gadis itu. Sampai pada akhirnya aku melihat diriku terbaring dan setelah itu…

**End Of Hanabi POV**

Itachi terbangun karena teriakan Hanabi yang seperti orang ketakutan. Itachi langsung lari ke arah kamar Hanabi. Sesampainya di kamar Hanabi, Hanabi masih meneriaki namanya.

"Onii-chaann! Onii-chaann! Hana takut Onii-chaan!" suara lirih itu terdengar oleh Itachi.

Itachi akhirnya menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Hanabi, dan mengguncangkan bahu Hanabi, dia tidak tega kalau Adiknya terus begitu. Dan akhirnya usaha Itachi, Hanabi terbangun dan langsung memeluk Itachi.

"Onii-chan tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Aku takut jika suatu hari nanti Onii-chan meninggalkanku, Hiks," Hanabi menangis dipelukkannya Itachi.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Hana-chan, aku janji!" Itachi memeluk Hanabi untuk menenangkannya.

"Hontou ni hontou ka?" Tanya Hanabi penuh harapan.

"Ya, Nii-san berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Hanabi! Ya udah, sekarang Hanabi tidur lagi ya.." lalu Itachi membaringkan Hanabi ke tempat tidurnya lagi.

"Arigatou Onii-chan, oyasuminasai," dan setelah itu, Hanabi memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tidur.

"Douitashimashita Hana, Oyasumi mou," Itachi mencium kening Hanabi, lalu beranjak pergi untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Di sekolah, Hanabi memang anak yang jarang sekali bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Hanabi menjadi anti sosial semenjak kematian kedua kakak kembarnya. Tapi, bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki teman. Dia punya banyak teman yang sangat ingin bersama Hanabi, tapi mereka semua memaklumi hal itu.

Mereka semua memang mengerti apa yang dialami Hanabi. Selain itu, dia juga banyak penggemarnya apalagi yang bergender cowok, cuma Hanabi tidak memperdulikan mereka semua.

"Ohayou Hana, kau tau tidak? Hari ini ada dua orang murid baru lho," Sasame langsung duduk di dekat Hanabi.

"Emang apa urusanku? Aku tidak peduli," kata Hanabi datar pada Sasame teman sebangkunya.

"Kau ini. Mereka berdua keren lho, itu katanya sih. Yang satu pindahan dari Suna dan yang satu pindahan dari Iwa."

"Aku penasaran dengan mereka. Sekeren apa mereka?"

"Mereka it-"

Kriiing…. Kriiing….

Belum sempat Sasame meneyelesaikan kata-katanya tapi bel sudah berbunyi, dan guru mereka, Kakashi-sensei juga sudah berada dikelas mereka.

"Ohayou anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Beberapa dari kalian pasti sudah mengetahui tentang hal ini. Baik, kalian berdua masuklah," perintah Kakashi kepada anak baru yang berada diluar.

Mereka berdua sudah memasuki kelas, sementara Hanabi yang melihatnya bingung, bukannya dia terpesona dengan mereka. Tapi, salah satu dari mereka mirip dengan seseorang yang ada di mimpi Hanabi tadi malam.

"Silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian."

"Nama saya Sai Shimura. Mohon bantuannya ya!" Sai memperkenalkan diri dan berakhir dengan senyumnya yang terkesan senyum palsu.

"Nama saya Sasori Akasuna. Mohon bantuanya," dan Sasori juga begitu. Cuma, dia lebih dingin. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sai.

"Baik. Sekarang kalian duduk disana, dibelakang Hyuuga-san. Hyuuga-san, mohon angkat tanganmu," ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Hanabi.

Hanabi mengangkat tangannya, dan Sasori maupun Sai berjalan ke arah Hanabi. Lebih tepatnya, ke belakang Hanabi.

"Hmm, baik. Sekarang, kita mulai pelajarannya," tanpa Hanabi sadari, ada sepasang mata yang sejak awal, memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Semua murid-murid Konoha Gakuen pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali Hanabi, dia juga pulang. Tapi, dia masih menunggu di depan gerbang.

"Heh~ Onii-chan kemana? Lama sekali," Hanabi mengutak-atik iPhone-nya berharap ada balasan dari Itachi.

"Kau sendiri? Hari sudah mulai gelap. Bagaimana kalau aku antar?" ucap Sasori yang tiba-tiba dating dan menawari tumpangan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu, sementara kau baru di sini? Menyebalkan."

"Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku macam-macam denganmu."

"Heh!? Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, kau ini cerewet sekali. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa," ucapan Sasori berhasil membuat Hanabi blushing, bagaimana tidak? Itu berarti dia khawatir kan?

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa."

"Sekarang, kamu tunggu dulu disini. Jangan kemana-kemana. Aku mau ambil mobil dulu," dan setelah itu Sasori pergi ke parkiran buat mengambil mobilnya.

"Cowok itu, berani sekali seenaknya denganku," Hanabi terlihat pasrah.

Tiiin… Tiiin…

"Masuklah," Sasori membuka kaca mobilnya. Setelah Sasori berkata seperti itu, Hanabi membuka pintu dan masuk.

Sebenarnya Hanabi tidak terbiasa bersama cowok selain kakaknya, tapi bagaimana lagi, dia harus cepat pulang.

"Kau menarik ya, berbeda dengan cewek lain yang pernah aku temui."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Suatu hari nanti juga kau akan tau."

"Kau menyebalkan ne."

"Arigatou, tapi aku harap suatu saat nanti kau akan berucap sebaliknya padaku."

"Heh? Sudahlah, kau diam. Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud."

"Hahaha… Kau lucu Hana."

"Kau semakin menyebalkan ne. Sembarangan memanggilku dengan nama kecilku," Hanabi menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil cemberut, sementara Sasori masih tertawa.

.

.

.

Hanabi masih cemberut, ini bukan karena Sasori. Melainkan kakaknya, Itachi.

"Nii-san kemana tadi? Kau tidak tau betapa lamanya aku menunggumu sendirian disana!?"

"Maafkan aku Ha-"

"Paling tidak kau bisa bales e-mail, sms, atau yang lainnya."

"Tapi-"

"Tapi apa? Kau tidak membalasnya nii!"

"Nii tidak membalasnya karena handphone-nii low Hana. Aku tidak menjemputmu juga karena tadi aku ada rapat."

"Hhh, baiklah. Aku mau minta satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Perbolehkan aku menggunakan mobil ferari-ku, please. Ya, onii-chan?"

"Heh? Bagaimana mungkin? Nii takut kau kenapa-kenapa hana!"

"Hei, kau lupa nii? Aku sudah mau tujuh belas tahun. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil! Kau selalu saja menganggap aku masih kecil," Hanabi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hh~ Kau selalu saja begitu. Baik-baik, aku perbolehkan. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus mempunyai orang yang kamu sa- eh bukan, tapi cintai! Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa," terlihat sekali kalau Itachi sedang menyeringai.

"WHAT THE HELL!? Hei Onii-chan! Syaratnya ngaco! Hufft."

"Mau tidak? Kalau tidak ya sudah. Kau tidak akan memakai mobil itu imouto. Dan, kau harus membawa dia ke sini."

"Kau menyebalkan nii!" dan Hanabi berlalu begitu saja, ya mungkin dia ke kamarnya.

"Dia ini. Ckck, keras kepala sekali," Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"BAKA!"

"BAKA!"

"BAKA!"

"Kau Baka! Nii-san!" di lorong sekolahnya, Hanabi hanya merutuki kakaknya yang membuat persyaratan aneh kepadanya, tapi tanpa ia ketahui. Ada seseorang juga yang berjalan di depannya.

_Brukk.._

Buku lelaki itu jatuh, dia juga tidak melihat kalau ada seseorang juga yang berjalan di depannya dengan lantunan umpatan-umpatan yang indah(?). Hanabi yang merasa bersalah langsung meminta maaf dan membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" terus dan berulang-ulang.

"Hei, sudahlah nona. Tak perlu meminta maaf, aku juga bersalah."

Hanabi mengangkat kepalanya agar dapat melihat siapa orang yang ia tabrak tadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia, dia orang yang ada di dalam mimpinya waktu itu. "Kau?"

.

.

"Siapa namamu nona?" tanya pemuda berkulit pucat seperti mayat itu. *dibakar*

"A-aku Hanabi Hyuuga, yoroshiku! Umm, aku, sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya karena sudah menabrakmu tadi," kata Hanabi sambil meminum jusnya.

"Sudah nona. Tidak perlu minta maaf lagi, aku juga salah. Namaku Sai Shimura, yoroshiku mou~ Hana, bolehkah aku menganggapmu sahabatku?" ucap Sai sambil menggoreskan pensil ke buku sketsanya.

"Heh? Ah, boleh saja," ucap Hanabi sambil tersenyum. "By the way, apa yang sedang kau gambar Sai?"

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengetahuinya Hana-chan," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

_Kriingg... Kriing_...

Baru saja Hanabi ingin berkata, tapi bel sudah berbunyi. "Sai, ayo kita masuk ke kelas. Habis ini pelajarannya Anko-sensei," dan yang di ajak hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian persyaratan itu Hanabi menjadi semakin bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Disuruh mencari pacar yang benar-benar tulus mencintai dia itu sulit. Apalagi Hanabi tidak pernah berpacaran.

"Hh~ Apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku bingung. Oh Kami-sama, tolong aku…"

'_Andai saja ada nee-chan disini, aku mungkin tidak kesepian. Aku mungkin tidak akan bingung seperti ini hanya karena urusan pacar. Andai aku boleh meminta, aku ingin melihat nee-chan sekali lagi, walau hanya mimpi, '_

Tanpa Hanabi sadari, air mata mulai turun. Sekelebat kenangan-kenangan bersama Nee-nya bermunculan, dan itu membuat tangis Hanabi semakin deras. Ya, semakin lama dia menangis, semakin lama dia mengantuk. Dan akhirnya dia tertidur tepat di sofa kamarnya.

.

.

.

**Hanabi POV**

_Hana…_

_Hana…_

_Hana…_

"Nee-chan, kau dimana?" tanyaku. Aku tidak tau dimana ini, semua serba putih. Aku tidak mengerti. Apa Kami-sama menjawab doaku?

_Nee-chan disini Hana, kemarilah~_

Aku melihat seseorang diujung tempat ini, aku mendekat, semakin mendekat. Aku dapat melihat sosok itu, sosok berambut indigo panjang, bermata lavender sepertiku. Dia adalah sosok Nee-chan yang sudah lima tahun aku rindukan. Aku berlari mendekat, tapi dia semakin menjauh. Aku coba terus berlari, aku coba gapai tangannya. Berhasil.

Aku peluk Nee-chan, aku sangat merindukan dia. Saat ini, aku melihat dia menggunakan pakaian serba putih, entah, perasaanku atau apa. Dia bercahaya.

"Nee-chan, aku sangat merindukanmu Nee. Sudah lima tahun aku tidak merasakan hangatnya pelukan Nee-chan!" ucapku, aku merasa tangisku pecah lagi, aku semakin memeluk erat Nee-chan.

"Nee-chan juga begitu Hana. Sangat merindukanmu," ucap Nee-chan.

"Nee, apakah suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu? Apakah suatu saat nanti kita akan berkumpul lagi? Aku merindukan kalian, Nii-san, Kaa-chan, Tou-san. Aku sangat ingin berkumpul dengan kalian lagi."

"Ya, suatu hari nanti kita pasti bisa berkumpul lagi. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

Aku melepaskan pelukkan-ku dari Nee-chan dan menatapnya. "Sebentar lagi?" dan Nee-chan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Apa aku tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian sekarang?" Nee hanya diam. Dia menunduk.

"Hinata, kemari." Aku mendengar suara lain. Aku sangat mengenal itu, itu suara Nii-san.

"Nii-saan~" Aku berlari lalu memeluk Nii-san.

"Ne, Nii-san, boleh hana ikut kalian sekarang?" Nii-san menggeleng.

"Masih ada yang harus kau lakukan di dunia Hana," Nii-san tersenyum, aku kurang mengerti. Senyum itu senyum kesedihan, pilu.

"Apakah hal itu penting?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Sangat penting. Kau harus menyelamatkan mereka. Nah, Hana, sekarang Nee-chan dan Nii-san harus kembali, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya."

Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Katakan kalau ini bukan mimpi! Aku melihat ke arah Nee, dia menangis. Tapi dia juga tersenyum. Aku mulai melihat sosok mereka menghilang secara perlahan.

"Tidak! Kalian tidak boleh pergi! Tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Gomen, Hana. Suatu hari nanti kita akan berkumpul. Tenang saja," ucap Nii yang mulai hilang perlahan.

"Iya, Hana. Saat kau dating nanti, Nee akan selalu memelukmu seperti yang dulu Nee-chan lakukan," begitu pula dengan Nee-chan.

Aku jatuh terduduk sambil menangis. Aku sudah merasakan kalau Nee-chan dan Nii-san sudah menghilang. Aku menangis, aku tidak peduli!

"Nee… Nii…"

.

.

Aku merasa ada yang mencium keningku, ciuman yang sangat aku kenal. Ciuman yang telah lima tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang aku rindukan. Apakah ini nyata? Nee-chan mencium keningku. Aku harap ini nyata.

**End of Hanabi POV**

"Hana! Hana! Bangunlah!" Hanabi membuka sedikit matanya, silau. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga!" Hanabi duduk, dia masih mengumpulkan semua nyawanya. Tapi tiba-tiba yang membangunkannya memeluknya. "Kau mimpi apa semalam? Aku khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa."

' _He? Memang aku tadi kenapa? Lalu ini siapa? '_ Hanabi membuka matanya, dan terlihat jelas siapa yang memeluknya tadi.

"Kyaaa~ Jangan peluk-peluk aku!" Hanabi terus mencoba melepas pelukan Sasori. Tapi, Sasori tetap menahannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu. Aku mohon~" Hanabi mengabulkan permohonannya Sasori, dia bingung, kenapa dia bisa masuk ke sini? "Aku dating karena berfirasat buruk, makanya aku ke sini."

"Tolong jelaskan, tadi aku kenapa? O- Nii-san kemana?"

"Tadi kau menangis, suhu tubuhmu dingin. Itachi? Dia sedang ada di kantor. Dia menyuruhku agar aku menjagamu di sini."

"Selalu saja begitu…" ucap Hanabi dengan volume kecil. Entah Sasori mendengar atau tidak, dia tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Di lapangan sekolah, tidak biasanya. Ini sangat ramai, dua manusia berbeda gender berada di tengahnya.

"Hana, mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?" ucap Sasori sambil berlutut, dia menyerahkan bunga mawar pada Hanabi. Yang melihat adegan itu sudah pasti blushing sendiri.

Baru tiga bulan Sasori bersekolah di sini. Dan kalian tau? Dia sudah mempunyai banyak fans. Bagaimana tidak? Cerdas, cool, keren, handsome, perfect. Sebutan Pageran sekolah juga sudah di sandangnya.

"Kau benar-benar tulus mencintaiku?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak akan selingkuh? Kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak wajar?"

"Ya, Hana. Apapun."

"Kau berjanji tidak akan mencampakkanku?"

"Hn."

"Kau berjanji ti–"

"Sudahlah Hana, percaya padaku. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, menjadi super hero-mu, menyayangimu, mencintaimu, dan semuanya sampai waktu yang akan memisahkan kita," ucap Sasori dengan tatapan lembut pada Hanabi. Semua blushing sendiri, tidak terkecuali Hanabi.

"B-baik, aku akan terima," Hanabi mengambil bunga itu dan memeluk erat Sasori. Dan kalian tau? Orang-orang di sekitar mereka sudah pingsan sendiri. Yang perempuan maupun laki-laki, mereka pingsan.

Kissing? Oh, tidak. Bukan saat ini. (*Shi dibunuh readers*)

.

.

.

Sejak mereka berpacaran, Hanabi mulai berubah. Entah, mungkin ini factor karena mempunyai kekasih.

"Ne, Sasori-kun. Mau kah kau ke rumah?"

"Baiklah~" Sasori menjalankan mobilnya dan mereka menuju ke rumah Hanabi.

"Sasori-kun, aku mau bertanya satu hal. Apa saat itu kau m-mencium keningku?"

"Saat itu? Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" terlihat sekali goresan-goresan merah berada disana.

"A-aa… Ti-tidak," tanpa Hanabi ketahui, muncul banyak sekali ide buat mengerjai dia di dalam otak Sasori. Dan seringai pun mulai muncul.

"Souka. Hana, umm, kau tau kan aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau cinta aku tidak?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Ah, tidak. Hei, di mulutmu ada sesuatu Hana."

"He? Mana-mana?" Hana sudah membersihkan mulutnya, tapi Sasori tetap saja berkata kalau ada sesuatu dimulutnya.

"Sini biar aku bersihkan," Sasori memberhentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan. Sasori menarik dagu Hanabi pelan, "Tunggu ya."

Semakin lama jarak dipersempit oleh Sasori, dan wajah Hanabi semakin lama semakin memerah. Sasori memiringkan kepalanya, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Sadar tidak sadar, Hanabi menutup matanya perlahan. Dan…

_Cup_

"Apa yang kau inginkan Hana? Aku hanya menghilangkan coklat yang masih ada di sudut bibirmu," alasan? Ya, memang itu alasan Sasori. Hanabi memerah seperti kepiting yang direbus.

Tapi, dia menciumnya. Tepat di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau sangat menginginkan aku cium ya?" Sasori tersenyum jahil.

"Aa! Kau jangan menggodaku terus Sasori-kun," ucap Hanabi sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baik, baik. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kita akan melakukannya."

"Kau jangan menggodaku terus! Sudah, cepat jalankan saja."

Sasori menjalankan kembali mobilnya dan dia masih dalam keadaan tertawa. Ckck, sungguh manis sekali mereka.

.

.

.

**Hanabi POV**

"Tadaimaa~"

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah, tidak ada siapa pun. Biasanya jam segini Onii-chan sudah pulang dari kantor. Hh~ Aku masuk ke dalam ruang tamu bersama Sasori. Ya ampun, betapa terkejutnya aku, gadis itu, dia yang ada di dalam mimpiku.

"Hei Hana-chan, kapan kau pulang?"

"Kau ngapain saja? Sampai-sampai tidak tau kalau aku pulang? Dan, mau apa orang itu ke sini?!" aku melirik Sakura sinis. Astaga, dia menyeringai seperti waktu itu. Entah kenapa aku membenci dia.

"Maksud Hana, Sakura? Nii-san tidak sengaja bertemu dengan dia di jalan, dan Hana tau? Dia itu sahabat Sasuke. Aa~ Senangnya."

"Oh ya? Ckck, aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu diantara kita Nii suatu saat nanti karena dia!" aku memasang ekspresi meremehkan. Astaga, dia memang benar-benar membuatku benci!

"Kau kenapa Hana? Kau baru saja bertemu dengan dia sekarang, kenapa sikapmu begitu!"

"Hh~ Kau lebih membela dia? Begitu? Bagus! Kemana Onii-chan ku yang dulu? Apa jangan-jangan Onii-chan sudah dicuci otaknya? Kau melupakan aku? Wks~ Kenapa waktu itu aku tidak ikut mati saja bersama Sasu-nii dan keluargaku!"

"Hana! Jaga mulutmu! Nii tidak suka!" aku ingin menangis, Onii-chan belum pernah membentakku selama ini. Aku kesal! Benci, sangat benci gadis itu!

"K-kau membentakku nii? Padahal, aku, aku ingin menyampaikan berita bagus. Kemana kau yang dulu? Hiks… Hiks…" aku berlari ke arah kamarku, aku menangis lagi. Aku tidak peduli kalau ada Sasori.

**End of Hanabi POV**

"Kami-sama, kenapa dengan dia? Sas, kau susul dia. Dan Sakura, maafkan Hanabi ya, aku tidak tau dia sedang kenapa," Sasori mengangguk dan Sakura hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang bukan tulus, tapi senyum kemenangan.

Sasori menyusul Hanabi ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di depan kamar Hanabi, Sasori membuka pintu perlahan. Sasori dapat mendengar isak tangis Hanabi. Sasori terus berjalan hingga dia sampai di dekat Hanabi.

"Hana… Sebenernya, kau ada masalah apa dengan Sakura?" Tanya Sasori halus sambil membelai rambut Hanabi. Hanabi yang tau akan kedatangan Sasori sontak langsung memeluk Sasori. Mungkin saat ini dia butuh ketenangan.

"Hiks, Sasori-kun… Aku bermimpi, kalau suatu hari nanti Nii akan berubah karena wanita itu. Aku bermimpi kalau dia akan menyiksaku. Hiks, aku, aku takut…" Hanabi semakin memeluk erat Sasori. Entah dia sadar atau tidak.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah jauh-jauh dariku. Aku akan mencoba mencari tau ini. Jangan nangis lagi ya, aku tidak suka," ucap Sasori sambil mengusap air mata Hanabi.

Hanabi menatap Sasori, Sasori pun begitu. Semakin lama, wajah mereka mendekat mendekat dan mendekat. Sasori memiringkan wajahnya. Hanabi menutup matanya. Akhirnya, tidak ada lagi jarak antara mereka. Mereka, berciuman. Ciuman lembut, tapi semakin lama menjadi ganas. Hanabi membalasnya, pertarungan antara lidah dengan lidah terjadi. Sampai saatnya, mereka butuh pasokan udara lebih. Akhirnya, Sasori melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Sa-saso–" ucapan Hanabi terputus saat Sasori menaruh telunjuknya tepat di bibir mungil Hanabi.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Hanabi yang ku kenal tidak cengeng. Dia berani, kuat. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi ya," Sasori mengacak-acak rambut Hanabi sambil tersenyum, sementara Hanabi menangis tapi dia juga tersenyum. Dan akhirnya, Hanabi memeluk Sasori lagi seolah-olah ia takut kehilangan Sasori.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa, enam bulan telah berlalu semenjak hari itu. Kehidupan mereka tidak semakin membaik, tapi tidak juga memburuk, ya, bisa dikatakan masih normal. Tapi, seseorang sedang menunggu datangnya tanggal mainnya. Seringai terlihat jelas dikeduanya.

Hari ini, Itachi berniat keluar kota. Dan Sakura di suruh untuk menjaga Hanabi. Mungkin menurut Itachi tidak masalah, ya, karena Sakura adalah kekasih Itachi sekarang. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hanabi? Itu adalah masalah besar.

"Nii~ Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh orang lain saja? Atau kalau perlu suruh Sasori ke sini untuk menjagaku. Jangan wanita itu~" mohon Hanabi, Hanabi tau betul apa yang akan terjadi jika Sakura bersama dia. Hanabi bagaikan paranormal yang bisa mengetahui masa depannya.

"Heh? Kau kira Nii-san bisa tenang jika kau bersama Sasori, Hana? Nii tidak mau hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi."

"Tapi Sasori baik Nii~ Nii juga sudah mengenal dia lama sekali."

"Tidak. Nii bilang tidak ya tidak. Lagipula, Sakura itu kan baik juga, sebenarnya ada apa di antara kalian?"

"Nii mau tau? Bagaimana kalau Nii lihat sendiri saat Nii pulang nanti," seolah tau kapan dan apa yang akan terjadi, Hanabi terlihat pasrah. Itachi yang sangat Hanabi sayangi tidak mau menuruti apa yang di minta Hanabi.

"Heh? Hana, Nii tidak akan lama meninggalkanmu. Jaga dirimmu baik-baik, jika terjadi sesuatu, Hana hubungi saja Nii ya, Jaa~" Itachi mencium kening Hanabi dan memeluk Hanabi. Hanabi membalas pelukkan Itachi, seakan-akan ia tak ingin di tinggalkan oleh Itachi. Itachi naik ke mobilnya dan Hanabi melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Tanpa Hanabi ketahui, seseorang berseringai, orang itu mengintip dari balik pohon, ya, inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh orang itu.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendamku pada adikmu tersayang ini Itachi. Hahahaha! Dulu, karenamu Gaara-nii bangkrut dan mati. Dan sekarang aku akan membalaskan dendam itu pada adikmu yang manis ini. Beruntung sekali aku, adikmu ini adalah keturunan Hyuuga. Uchiha dan Hyuuga! Keluarga yang sama-sama memunbunuh Gaara-nii! Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku ya~ Hahaha!"

.

.

.

**Hanabi POV**

Di sini gelap, sangat gelap. Aku tau tempat ini, ini gudang. Baru seminggu yang lalu Onii-san meninggalkanku, Sakura sudah bertindak. Aku tidak tau apa mau dia, yang pasti aku di kurung di sini bukan kesalahanku. Ini karena dia. Aku harap ada yang bisa menolongku. Aku takut, apa salahku. De javu. Mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi. Tiba-tiba–

_Krieeett…_

–Suara pintu terbuka, siapa orang itu. Sakura kah? Atau pahlawan? Aku melihat orang itu, sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak memihakku. Itu Sakura, mau apa dia?

"Hei manis~ Bagaimana keadaanmu saying? Haha, pasti kau baik-baik saja kan? Iyalah, disinikan nyaman, dan sangat pantas untuk kamu tempati, hihi~"

"Mmhhpp…" aku mencoba memberontak, tapi nyatanya sulit. Mulutku di tutup pakai sapu tangan, kaki dan tanganku diikat, Kami-sama… Tolong aku…

"Kenapa diam Hana-chan~ Berharap Onii-san hana tersayang pulang? Berharap Sasori atau Sai menyelamatkanmu? Kau beruntung ya, memiliki tiga orang lelaki yang sangat saying padamu. Aku iri!" bentak sakura padaku, aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang dia mau?

"Kau tau? Dulu aku sama sepertimu, memiliki Nii-san dan Sasuke-kun, yang sangat amat menyayangiku. Tapi sejak lima tahun yang lalu Sasuke-kun mati! Mati bersama kedua kakakmu dan yang lainnya! Dan kau tau? Gaara-nii ikut mati setelah perusahaan Haruno bangkrut! Kau tau siapa pelakunya? Uchiha corp dan Hyuuga corp!" tiba-tiba dia menamparku, jadi itu alasannya? Itu alasan dia mengurungku di sini. Itu alasan dia menyiksaku di sini. Jadi, semua itu karena dendam.

"Sakit rasanya ditinggal oleh orang yang kita sayangi. Hu… Hu… Hu… Aku jadi ingat masa-masa dimana Gaara-nii selalu menyayangiku. Bagaimana rasanya ya jika Itachi kehilangan adik sepertimu?" apa? Itu artinya dia ingin menyingkirkanku dari dunia ini kan?

"Sepertinya sampai di sini dulu ya, oh iya. Jangan terlalu berharap kalau akan ada yang menyelamatkanmu. Tidak mungkin! Haha~" lalu pintu tertutup dan wanita itu pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri disini.

Kami-sama, tolong kirimkan aku pahlawan…

.

.

.

Hampir minggu ke tiga setelah kepergian Onii-san, dan sudah minggu ke tiga aku terkurang di gudang rumahku sendiri! Kapan semua ini berakhir? Kapan? Sasori-kun, kau dimana? Sai, kau juga dimana? Tolong selamatkan aku…

Dan sekarang, dewi fortuna memihakku, di jendela aku melihat Sasori-kun dan Sai. Betapa senangnya aku diselamatkan oleh mereka, cukup tersiksa aku di sini. Sai mencoba membuka jendela itu perlahan agar tidak ketahuan sama Sakura, ya kalau ketahuan habislah mereka–

_Ceklek_

–berhasil. Akhirnya aku bisa selamat dari sini.

"Hana! Kau tidak apa? Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Maaf, maaf aku telat menyelamatkanmu. Tiga minggu ini aku pergi mencari tau apa yang terjadi bersama Sai," aku melihat Sai mengangguk sambil tersenyum tulus. Jarang-jarang dia begitu.

Akhirnya semua ikatanku terlepas, termasuk mulutku. Tapi, tapi rasanya pusing sekali. Aku tau, ini karena aku tidak di beri makan oleh wanita itu. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa kalau tubuhku ringan sekali. Apa aku pingsan?

**End of Hanabi POV**

Setelah ikatan yang mengikat Hanabi terlepas, Hanabi jatuh pingsan. Untung Sasori ada di dekatnya. Dan Sai berjalan ke arah Hanabi.

"Sas, Hanabi pingsan. Ayo kita bawa pergi dari sini sebelum Sakura menemui kita dan menangkap basah kita sedang membantu Hanabi keluar dari sini," ucap Sai setelah memeriksa keadaan Hanabi.

"Ya, kau betul Sai. Ayo cepat!" dan mereka berjalan pelan keluar jendela. Mereka sudah berlari ke arah mobil Sasori di luar rumah Itachi. Dan setelah itu–

_Krieett…_

"APA!? DI MANA HANABI? SIAPA YANG MEMBAWANYA!? KABUTO! CARI DIA!" Sakura murka, dia pun menyuruh Kabuto– anak buahnya, untuk mencari orang yang sudah membawa Hanabi pergi, ya, orang itu Sasori dan Sai.

.

.

Di rumah sakit, Sasori berjalan bolak-balik di depan kamar Hanabi di periksa. Sementara Sai, dia hanya duduk dan melihat Sasori bolak-balik kayak Setrikaan.

"Sasori, tenanglah sedikit. Hana pasti tidak apa-apa. Dia pasti selamat," ucap Sai mencoba menenangkan Sasori. Sasori akhirnya ikut duduk di sebelah Sai. Dia pasti tidak tenang, sangat.

"Sai, coba kau hubungi Itachi. Dia harus tau apa yang terjadi," Sai mengambil iPhone-nya di saku celananya. Setelah itu Sai menghubungi Itachi.

_Tuut… Tuut…_

_Moshi-moshi…_

"Itachi-san, ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan."

_Ini siapa ya?_

"Ini Sai, sahabat Hanabi. Aku harap kau bisa segera kembali ke konoha."

_Baiklah, aku segera ke sana…_

_Tuut… Tuut…Tuut…_

Itachi menutup telponnya, dan Sai menaruh kembali iPhone-nya di saku celananya kembali. Sementara Sasori masih menunduk, dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Hanabi. Kekasihnya. Tapi, dokter telah keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hanabi, Tsunade Baa-chan?" dokter itu Tsunade, keluarga jauhnya Sasori.

"Hanabi, dia dalam kondisi yang sangat lemah, dia hebat. Seharusnya, dia sudah tiada di muka bumi ini seminggu dua minggu yang lalu. Dia kekurangan banyak sekali nutrisi, dia tak di beri makan berhari-hari, dan tadi aku menemukan banyak sekali luka di tangan, kaki, dan wajah Hanabi," jelas Tsunade lalu ia masuk lagi ke dalam.

Sasori dan Sai kaget. Jadi, selama Hana terkurung, dia tak diberi makan? pikir mereka.

"Kejam sekali…" ucap Sai. Itachi sudah sampai di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Apa yang terjadi? Tadi aku cek ke rumah tidak ada orang. Termasuk Sakura," Tanya Itachi.

"Kau tau Itachi? Sakura, yang kau percaya untuk menjaga Sakura, kekasihmu! Telah berbuat semua ini ke adikmu! Aku tidak habis fikir, kemana akal sehatnya!" bentak Sasori.

"Sakura, dia mengurung Hanabi. Dia tidak memberi makan Hanabi selama berhari-hari, dia mengikat Hanabi. Untung kami dating menyelamatkan Hanabi, kalau tidak dia tidak akan selamat Itachi-san," ucap Sai, Itachi diam. Bukan tidak peduli atau tidak memperhatikan. Tapi dia juga tidak habis fikir dengan Sakura. Kenapa Sakura lakukan ini semua? pikir Itachi.

"Kau salah menitipkan adikmu Itachi. Coba kau titipkan dia pada kami, tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini," Sasori kembali duduk di tempatnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Itachi, dia ikut duduk dan memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

"Seharusnya aku ajak dia, atau aku titipkan pada kalian. Tapi aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kalau aku titipkan dia pada kalian."

"Hell! Kau kenal kami selama berapa tahun sih Itachi?! Umur kita gak beda jauh. Kau sudah mengenal kami selama sepuluh tahun lebih Itachi!" emosi Sasori sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Masalahnya, ini menyangkut orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Hh~ Ya, aku salah. Maafkan aku…"

"Seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada Hanabi, Itachi-san. Dan Sasori, tahan emosimu, ini di rumah sakit."

Tsunade keluar lagi dari ruang periksa Hanabi.

"Kalian boleh menjenguk Hanabi, dia sudah mulai membaik. Tpi dia masih belum sadar. Dan aku minta satu hal, jangan ada keributan. Permisi," setelah Tsunade pergi, mungkin Tsunade tadi mendengar keributan, makanya ia berkata begitu. Setelah itu, mereka masuk ke dalam ruangannya Hanabi. Sasori duduk di sebelah ranjang Hanabi, Sai di sofa, dan Itachi berdiri di sisi lain ranjang Hanabi.

"Sebenarnya, apa maksud Sakura melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Itachi.

"Dia balas dendam padamu Itachi-san, kau pemilik Uchiha Corp dan Hanabi adalah keluarga Hyuuga, pemilik Hyuuga Corp. Dia balas dendam karena Gaara, pemilik Haruno Corp bangkrut karena Uchiha Corp dan Hyuuga Corp lebih unggul dari pada Haruno Corp dan setelah kebangkrutan itu, Gaara, kakak kandung Sakura meninggal dunia. Jadi, dia ingin kau merasakan betapa sakitnya kehilangan saudara yang kau sayangi," jelas Sai panjang lebar.

"Seharusnya kau lebih percaya pada Hanabi, Itachi," ucap Sasori yang sedang menunduk dan menggenggam tangan Hanabi.

"Jadi, ini yang kau maksud Hanabi? Hh~ Aku lalai Hiashi Jii-san…" dan mereka larut dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu, sekarang waktunya Hanabi pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Wah, akhirnnya aku dapat meghirup udara segar lagi~" ucap Hanabi sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Ne, Hana, maafkan Nii ya. Andai saja waktu itu aku menuruti apa yang Hana katakan," Itachi menghela nafasnya, rasa bersalah itu masih ada rupanya.

"Gapapa Nii, aku sudah melupakan itu semua kok," ucap Hanabi dengan senyum manisnya yang telah mengembang sejak tadi.

"Tapi–" sebelum Itachi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hanabi sudah memeluk Itachi.

"Aku serius. Kau tidak salah. Ini takdir," ucap Hanabi sambil melepas pelukannya pada Itachi dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, eh? Kau tau ini hari apa Hanabi?"

"Senin? Memang kenapa?"

"Hana tidak tau? Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ayo kita pulang, ada kejutan dari seseorang di rumah," Itachi menyerigai lalu menarik tangan Hanabi ke dalam mobil.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, mata Hanabi masih dalam keadaan tertutup. Tadi, saat dalam perjalanan pulang, Itachi menyuruh Hanabi menutup kedua matanya dengan kain dan boleh dibuka saat Itachi menyuruhnya membuka.

"Coba sekarang lepas ikatannya Hanabi…" bisik Itachi tepat di telinga Hanabi. Hanabi melepas ikatannya.

"Happy Birthday To You~ Happy Birthday To You~ Happy Birthday Happy Birthday~ Happy Birthday To You~" suara itu, merdu dan lembut sekali. Sasori, ya, dia yang menyanyikan itu sambil membawa cake untuk Hanabi– kekasihnya. Liquid bening turun perlahan di pipi Hanabi. Hanabi menangis bahagia. Cairan itu tidak berhenti-berhenti, Hanabi sangat bahagia hari ini. Dia tertawa sambil menangis.

"Hiks… Aku… Aku… Arigatou," Hanabi memeluk Sasori, cake yang tadi di bawa oleh Sasori sekarang berpindah pada Sai.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Hanabi~" bisik Sasori di telinga Hanabi tepat saat mereka berpelukan. Saat melepaskan pelukan, Sasori mengecup bibir Hanabi dengan cepat namun lembut.

"Ne, Hana-chan~ Sekarang ucapkan wish-mu," ucap Sai.

'Jika setelah ini aku tidak hidup di dunia ini lagi, aku berharap semoga Itachi-nii, Sasori-kun, dan Sai bahagia saat aku tidak ada nanti,' dan Hanabi meniup lilin pada cake tersebut.

"Hana~ Sekarang tanggal 27 Maret! Tepat umurmu 17 tahun! Dan nii akan memberikan ini padamu," Itachi menyerahkan kunci mobil ferari milik Hanabi.

"Aaa~ Akhirnya aku dapatkan ini! Arigatou nii!" Hanabi mengambil kunci itu dan memeluk Itachi.

"Douita Hana," Itachi membalas pelukan Hanabi.

"Dan ini dari-ku Hana-chan~ Selama ini aku melukismu pada buku sketsaku," Sai menyerahkan buku sketsa yang hanya ada wajah Hanabi di situ! Wow! Dari menangis, tertawa, blushing, sebel, kesal, ngambek, tersenyum, sampe galau pun ada (?)

"Hei Sai! Berarti selama ini kau melukisku diam-diam dong? Termasuk waktu itu, duh, kok kamu gak bilang langsung ke aku Sai?" Tanya Hanabi saat melihat-lihat ini buku sketsa itu dan dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kesal karena wajahnya dijadikan objek lukisannya Sai tanpa diberitahu.

"Hehe… Aku lebih suka jika begitu. Kelihatannya natural," Sai tersenyum.

"Dan dariku, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat Hana. Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita pergi?"

"Souka~ Aku jadi penasaran, letaknya dimana Sasori-kun?" Tanya Hanabi.

"Di dekat Kirigakure, mungkin kita akan menginap," semua menatap Sasori, kecuali Itachi.

"Tapi nii?" Tanya Hanabi, ia takut tidak diizinkan, karena selama bersama Itachi, dia tidak pernah keluar kota.

"Nii mengizinkannya Hana, Nii percaya padamu dan Sasori," Itachi tersenyum, Itachi membiarkan karena ia takut melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti seminggu yang lalu.

"What? Sugoi ne~ Arigatou nii! Ya udah, ayo kita rayakan lagi," dan pesta berlanjut.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari 'orang' itu dating lagi. Ia belum puas, karena waktu itu ia gagal membunuh Hanabi. Dan sekarang ia punya ide yang akan berhasil. Berhati-hatilah Sasori, Hanabi.

.

.

Mereka dalam perjalanan ke Kirigakure, sesuai janji Sasori. Hanya berdua. Sai dan Itachi tidak ikut, ya, mereka tidak mau mengacaukan acara mereka berdua.

"Sasori-kun?"

"Hn?" Sasori tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa.

"Katanya kita akan menginap kan? Kita menginap dimana?"

"Tepat di depan 'tempat' itu ada villa keluargaku,"

"Oh…" Hanabi ber-oh ria(?)

"Sudah mau sampai, sekarang tutup matamu menggunakan ini," Sasori memberikan sapu tangan miliknya yang tadi sempat ia keluarkan dari jaketnya, setelah itu Hanabi menutup matanya.

Sasori membukakan pintu bagian Hanabi lalu menutupnya lagi. Sasori membantu Hanabi berjalan ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh Sasori. Sesampainya di tempat yang dimaksud, Sasori membukakan ikatan yang berada di mata Hanabi.

"Waaahh~ Indah sekali…" Hanabi mendekat dan melihat Danau yang dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga yang indah, ditambah lagi dengan adanya bulan yang melengkapi keindahan tempat itu.

"Ne, kau suka?"

"Sangat suka! Disini indah. Arigatou Sasori-kun~" seru Hanabi, lalu Hanabi berbalik dan memeluk Sasori.

"Hn, syukurlah kalau kau suka Hana," Sasori membalas pelukan Hanabi lalu Sasori mencium pipi Hanabi.

"E-eh? Uh, Sasori-kun? Apakah suatu hari nanti kita bisa ke sini lagi? Di sini sangat indah," Hanabi menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja di cium oleh Sasori.

"Hn, kapan pun Hana," Sasori memeluk kembali Hanabi. Memeluknya sangat erat, berbagi kehangatan di malam yang indah. Hanabi membalas pelukkannya, tenggelam dalam dada bidang milik Sasori.

Kemudian Hanabi melepas, dan berbaring di rerumputan sambil memandang bintang yang bertebaran di langit.

"Hana~ Jangan tiduran disitu, nanti kamu kedinginan," Hanabi terpaku, dia merasakan De Javu saat ini.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Onii-chan, Sasori-kun," Hanabi tersenyum memandang langit, "Andai aku bisa bersama Onii-chan saat ini, untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Eh? Hei! Jangan bilang seperti itu Hana!" Sasori akhirnya berbaring disamping Hanabi, "Aku akan selalu ikut merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Hana," liquid bening milik Hanabi mengalir turun.

"Arigatou Sasori-kun. Untuk segalanya…" Hanabi menutup kedua matanya, meresapi angin malam yang menerpanya. Dan mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan malam.

Di tempat lain, tanpa sepengetahuan Sasori dan Hanabi, Sakura sejak tadi sudah mengikutinya. Membalaskan dendamnya, pada Itachi dan Hanabi. Sakura diam-diam mendekati mobil Ferari Merah milik Sasori, lalu memutuskan rem-nya.

"Besok adalah ulang tahunku Hanabi, jika besok kau mati. Itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan darimu! Hahaha~"

.

.

.

Sekarang Sasori dan Hanabi dalam perjalanan pulang ke Konoha. Mereka tidak tau, bahaya sedang mengincar nyawa mereka sekarang, di arah yang berlawanan, ada truk besar melaju dengan kencangnya. Sasori tau, tapi dia tidak bisa menge-rem! Akhirnya Sasori membanting setirnya ke arah pembatas jalan.

"Kyaaa~" teriakan Hanabi melengking.

"Mobil Sasori terbalik, Sasori yang dalam keadaan sadar keluar duluan walau dalam keadaan banyak darah. Sementara Hanabi? Dia dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Saat tau Hanabi masih dalam mobil, Sasori membantu Hanabi untuk keluar. Sedikit susah memang.

"Ayolah… Kau harus selamat Hana…" Sasori masih berusaha untuk mengeluarkan Hanabi dari dalam mobil. Tapi pada akhirnya berhasil. Kemudian, Ambulance dating. Hanabi dan Sasori dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

.

.

Itachi, Sai, dan Sasori yang sudah diobati dan diperiksa sedang menunggu di depan ruang UGD. Menunggu Hanabi yang sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa disana. Karena, yang paling parah itu adalah Hanabi, dia terjepit didalam mobil saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Kami-sama…" ucap mereka bertiga, dan tiba-tiba Tsunade keluar, tapi dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Hanabi sudah sadar, ia ingin bertemu dengan kalian," Itachi, Sasori, dan Sai masuk ke dalam. Sasori langsung memeluk Hanabi, Itachi juga.

"Sa-sasori-kun… O-nii-chan… Sa-i… Ma-afkan Ha-nabi ya…" Sasori dan Itachi melepaskan pelukkanya pada Hanabi, "Ha-nabi… Ma-u min-ta se-sua-tu…"

Dengan susah payah Hanabi berbicara. Semuanya mendengarkan dengan seksama(?) "Tem-patkan Ha-nabi di-sam-ping Nii-san dan Nee-chan."

"Jangan bilang gitu Hana, kau akan sehat," ucap Sasori.

"A-ri-ga-tou… Se-lama i-ni Sa-sori-kun me-ne-mani Ha-nabi," Hanabi memegang sebelah pipi Sasori, sementara Sasori memegang tangan Hanabi yang memegang pipinya.

"A-ri-ga-tou Sa-i… Kau su-dah ma-u men-jadi sa-ha-bat Ha-na," Sai tersenyum, dia juga menangis, sama seperti Itachi.

"A-ri-ga-tou O-nii-chan… Un-tuk se-mua-nya… Ka-u yang ter-ba-ik… Sa-yo… na-ra… O… nii-chan…" dan setelah itu Hanabi menutup kedua matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

Di acara pemakaman Hanabi, semua teman-teman sekolah Hanabi dating, guru-guru juga dating. Hujan perlahan turun, seakan ikut bersedih atas kepergian Hanabi dari muka bumi ini. Satu persatu semua menaruh bunga diatas nisan Hanabi.

Setelah acara pemakaman selesai, tinggal Itachi, Sasori, dan Sai.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku secapat ini Hana?" ucap Sasori dengan getir.

"Sudahlah Sasori, biarkan Hanabi tenang," Itachi memegang pundak Sasori.

"Benar kata Itachi-san, Sasori."

"Baiklah… Sayonara Hanabi… Aishiteru…" setalah itu, dia mendengar suara Hanabi sekilas…

.

_Aishiteru mou… Sayonara Sasori-kun…_

_._

_Sayonara… Onii-chan…_

.

-OWARI-


End file.
